El viaje a Bulgaria
by Gwen-Malfoy
Summary: Un dulce día.


El viaje a Bulgaria.  
  
Este el un F/F muy cómico, espero que de verdad les guste, es mi primer F/F y bueno... solo léanlo.   
  
Capitulo I: Un dulce día.  
  
Ese es un de los días más importantes para Harry porque como ya estaba estipulado, nadie cambiaria que ese día Harry se fuera a quedar en la casa de los Weasley hasta el comienzo del quinto curso en Hogwarts. Después de llegar a La Madriguera, tarde pues se habían atascado en el camino Harry dice: -Ron vamos a dormir pues es tarde -Esta bien estoy agotado Y se acostaron a dormir. Al día siguiente, Ron se despertó muy sobresaltado después de un sueño que para él había sido pesadilla y se acordó que Hermione le había dicho que dentro de dos días se iría con Víktor Krum a Bulgaria (Inocentemente se le salió)(. Pensando en esto Harry y él bajaron a desayunar y Fred con una cara misteriosa, una mirada suspicaz y una gran sonrisa en sus labios "Como si le hubieran dicho que desde hoy trabajaría en Zonkos", le pregunto: -Ron, Donde quedo tu cerebrito? Perdón Hermione!. Esto se le salió porque ya hacían dos semanas de que a Ron se le notara un muuy peculiar interés en la vida de la dulce chica, aunque el siempre decía lo mismo: "Estas loco, YO con ella, por favor y además ella no se fijaría en mi para eso ella tiene a Krum ", y se ponía de la misma forma: rojo, tan rojo como su cabello y cambiaba el tema con lo que pudiese. Fred se inquietaba por oír las palabras de Ron, hasta que él dijo: -Déjame y comete tu estúpido desayuno. Fred con una cara de decepción vuelve y dice: -AAAY!! Ron cada día estas peor, simplemente te gusta y te gusta mucho y más, envíale una lechuza para que sepas como esta y así aprovechas y le pides que sea tu novia. No crees?( Ron estaba furioso con esas palabras, estaba rojo de la ira no lo podía contener parecía que echara fuego por la boca y humo por las orejas hasta que dijo: -NOOOOOOO!!!!! Por detrás de estos George aguantaba la risa, pero aun se oían algunos murmullos. Ron sale furioso lleno de ira, rojo, amargado, totalmente avergonzado pues todo lo dicho en la cocina había sido cierto. Al salir Ron susurra al oído de Harry una cuantas palabras: "Llévame algo mas tarde, POR FAVOR!". George no aguanta mas y antes de que Ron abandonase la habitación grita: -Corre y sube rápido a escribir esa carta a Hermione!. Más furioso va Ron, era imposible describir la ira que llevaba dentro, ya afuera de la habitación, molesto ve a Gini y le grita: -Allá esta tu amorcito, porque no corres y le das el besito de buenos días!!. La chica se ruboriza y corre para ver si Harry de verdad estaba en el comedor. Entre tanto Ron sube corriendo muy rápido a su habitación, entra agarra pluma y pergamino y escribe: Querida Hermione: Espero que te la pases bien en Bulgaria, mantenme al tanto de todo. Tratare de ir sino puedo tráeme algún regalo, mejor dulces. Ahh!! Se me olvidaba Harry esta conmigo estará aquí todo el verano. Espero con ansias tus respuestas. Gracias. Ron Weasley. Buscó a Pig, pero el no podría viajar tanto así que buscó a Erol, la lechuza de los Weasley, el se alegró por esto y al atarle la carta a la pata se fue muy rápido para poder llegar pronto a su destino. De repente, tocan la puerta: noc, noc, noc. Ron corrió a abrir, era Harry tenia varios platos en sus delgados brazos. -Entra. Dijo ayudándolo. Los coloco en la mesa y dijo: -Gracias, gracias, gracias. -De nada, de nada, de nada- dijo Harry, pero era tarde ya Ron se atragantaba la comida que había en los platos que Harry amablemente había traído. Pero dice: -cue dejias hari- Con mucha comida en la boca. -Gracias -Por que me das las gracias? -Es decir, De Nada!- dijo Harry apresurado. -Harry, hazme un favor. -Cual?! -Dile a Fred o a George que me presten dinero, como unos 300 galeones, ellos siempre tienen. -No importa, tengo esa cantidad en mi cuenta en Gringotts, yo te la puedo prestar. -De verdad?!! -SÍ!!, pero solo si me dices para que la necesitas y me llevas al banco claro esta Ron -Es... es... es... es... es... es para... para... para... para... -Es para QUE?!- dijo Harry apresurado. -Es para ir, es decir para que vayamos tu y yo a Bulgaria!!!. -Por...? -Por... QUE!!!, no pueden ir dos amigos a un lugar a pasar las vacaciones? -Aja!, No es cierto. -Como que no es cierto. -Hermione!!( Al decir esta palabra Harry había ganado, Ron mantuvo un silencio, encogido de hombros, sonrojado y totalmente afligido. Hubo un silencio en esa habitación durante unos segundos hasta que Ron dijo: -QUEE?!!! -No lo niegues, es la verdad. -Claro que NO! ; como se te ocurre?! ; que te pasa!! ; estas loco?! ; NO!!; Nunca! ; olvídalo, olvida todo lo que hemos discutido este día. -No, no podemos dejarlo aquí!! -Si, si podemos y es lo que vamos a hacer. Ron se ruborizo hasta mas no poder. -JAJAJAJA!!!( -Deja de reírte!! -Esta bien. No se oía nada, pero Harry aun sonreía(. Un momento mas tarde Ron y Harry bajaron para preguntar a sus padres. Ellos seguían bromeando entre sí hasta que Percy, arisco, molesto y muy sulfurado les grita: -YAAAA!!!!, Cállense yaaa!!!, No los aguanto mas, me tienen harto. -Ay ya cállate tu, me estas cansando de verdad- dijo Ron. -Además que más importante que oír a tu querido hermanito, como si estuvieras creando algo muy importante. -Por cierto que estas creando exactamente, tapones para los calderos con agujeros o tapones para tus oídos- Dijo Ron con mucha emoción, estas fueron las ultimas palabras. Percy tiro la puerta, tan fuerte que dio gracias de que no se le hubiese quebrado y tuviera que colocarle tapones. -JA, ja, ja, ja- se burlaban muy fuerte, todo retumbaba y retumbaba, parecía que hubiesen miles de miles de personas allí. Percy en su habitación gritaba, y gritaba furioso por lo acontecido. Cuando llegaron abajo, fueron a la sala en donde estaban los padres de Ron. Ellos le contaron todo lo planeado del viaje. Su papá accedió con gran facilidad, su mamá preguntaba y preguntaba muy angustiada por Harry mas que nadie: -Solo?!, Seguros?!, Dé verdad?!. Los dos dijeron a coro: -SIIIII!!!!!, SISISISISISI!!!, SÍ!, SÍ!. -Esta bien... pero Harry mi cielo, estas total y completamente seguro?, Y si quieres llorar quien te consolara, mi amor??. -Sra. Weasley con todo respeto, de verdad me gustaría que Ron y yo fuéramos a Bulgaria solos, déjenos ir si? En ese instante la Sra. Weasley dio sus ultimas pregunta: -Tiene el dinero suficiente, necesitan algo mas? -Si tenemos el dinero- dijo Harry -Y no necesitamos mas mamá- termino Ron -Estarán bien vayan a empacar rápido, para que vayamos al Callejón Diagon mañana y se queden ahí mañana en la noche hasta el día de la partida- dijo el Sr. Weasley quien miró a la Sra. Weasley que tenia lagrimas en los ojos y muchas ganas de llorar. Con eso se termino la conversación.  
  
Ellos de alegría de ir a Bulgaria solos, suben tan rápido que se cayeron como tres veces y no les importo. Al llegara a la habitación ven a Erol quien de alegría de ver a Ron empezó a revolotear. -Mira- le dice Harry a Ron -Es una carta de Hermione- dijo emocionado. La abrió y la leyó en voz alta: Queridos Ron y Harry: Estoy muy feliz porque sí voy a ir a Bulgaria con Víktor. Estoy tan emocionada que casi lloro. Espero que puedan venir. Víktor me mostró una foto de su casa es muy linda y acogedora. Tal vez te lleve algunos de los dulces de allá. Adiós. Con Amor:  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron enrojeció al momento de leer: Con Amor: Hermione pero no lo quiso admitir. Harry estaba muy alegre al saber la noticia, pero se le esfumo de la mente al momento de observar a Ron enrojecido. Harry le dijo a Ron muy apresurado(: -Respóndele rápido a Hermione para que sepa que si vamos a Bulgaria, CON ELLA!!! -Shiiist, cállate yaaa!!! -Ok, esta bien, pero responde rápido la carta. -Ya voy, ya voy!!!! Ron se dispuso a escribir la carta con pluma y pergamino en mano, todo estaba listo la carta decía: Querida Hermione: Estamos muy felices pues estamos listos para ir contigo a Bulgaria, Harry te manda saludos y... bueno yo también. Además mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon para sacar el dinero, comprar lo necesario para este viaje y luego a la noche nos quedaremos a dormir y al amanecer partiremos contigo y bueno... Víktor Krum. Espero nos encontremos pronto no veo el día de volverte a ver y Harry también lo ansia. Hasta pronto. Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. La emoción de Ron era notable, buscó a Erol y este se fue muy rápido. Se escucharon unas voces de fondo que decian: -Vayan a dormir o no iremos mañana al Callejón Diagon. Tan pronto lo escucharon corrieron a sus camas. Ahí, en sus camas Harry muy alegre le pregunta a Ron: -Pero Ron, en verdad haces esto por Hermione?!! -Eh?!! -Claro, te gusta?!!! -Como dices eso, ve ya a dormir!!! -Solo si me dices si ella te gusta!! -Eh... bueno... ............................................................................ ...................................................................... Por: Gwen_Malfoy  
  
Bueno aquí se los dejo para que vean que si los quiero y para dejarles un aire de suspenso por un tiempo.  
  
Que le dirá Ron a Harry, que sorpresas espera Ron, cuanto la adora?. Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo de El viaje a Bulgaria. Léanlo!!! PD: Los personajes mencionados tienen Copyright © y son de la autora J. K. Rolling y la Warner Co., Se han reservado todos los derechos de dichos nombre y/o personajes. Arlenny Soteldo© 


End file.
